24 de Diciembre 1971
by luna1415
Summary: Era una de esas apacibles Nochebuena, todo era paz, amor, ilusión, medias tejidas amorosamente por mamaíta repletas de regalos, dulces, y, ¿Porqué no? Más ilusión, paz y amor... Reto Navideño Foro Weird Sisters


_

* * *

_

He aquí mi propuesta al reto "A la mierda con el espíritu Navideño" del foro Weird Sisters.

_Desgraciadamente soy la típica amante de los polvorones tomados a la luz de las bombillitas del árbol, así que puede que me quedara demasiado Navideño, en fin, eso es cosa tuya lector/a._

_Espero rr;)_

---**Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido que pueda haber con alguna marca comercial registrada es pura casualidad**.---

* * *

Era una de esas apacibles **Nochebuena**, todo era paz, amor, ilusión, medias tejidas amorosamente por mamaíta repletas de regalos, dulces, y, ¿Porqué no? Más ilusión, paz y amor…

-¡Y **una mierda**! Helga, por el amor de Merlín, haz el favor de narrar las cosas como suceden en todas las casas y no solo en la de los sangre-de-horchata.

-Oh, vamos Godric, en el fondo todo es así, además, teniendo tantas guerras en el mundo, en historias como estas lo mejor es contar las cosas bonitas y agradables, al gusto de todos.

Bueno, como iba contando antes de que mi amable compañero me interrumpiera al más puro estilo Gryffindor, era todo paz y amor en la sala común de Hupplepuff, sobre una de las mesas se podían ver los restos de las comidas Navideñas, esperando a que los elfos se recuperaran de su fiestecita junto a los barriles de vino de uva azul del director Dumbledore…

-Gran director, sí señor.-Vuelve a interrumpir Rowena.

-Ejem, Rowena, cielín, ¿cuentas tú la historia o la cuento yo?-Dice una irritada Helga

-La contaré yo, que acabo antes. Como decía Helga, sus seguidores se dedicaban a comer y dormir, actividad típica de los sangre-de-hor…

-¡Eh! Consiento que Godric los llame así porque tiene una espada muy grande, pero tú bonita no eres la más indicada para hablar, ¿molesto o insulto a tus "búhos"?

-¿Búhos? El símbolo de mi casa es un águila, si no te importa.

-Repasemos a, por ejemplo, tres de tus alumnos: Lovegood, Xenophillus; Sinistra, Aurora y Sylvanus, Myler. Aparte de que tienen los nombres más estrambóticos de toda esta escuela, ¿Qué les ves en común?

-Todos son estudiantes intachables, con un expediente académico de sobresaliente.

-Y todos llevan gafas. No es por meterme con los alumnos con problemas visuales, y menos en Navidad, pero es destacable el hecho de que cuatro de cada cinco alumnos tuyos llevan coderas y gafas.-Toma golpe bajo, Rowena.

-Y los tuyos están obesos, _no te jode_… Como para confundirlos con el "Santa" que tanto os gusta.-Dice el recién llegado Salazar.

-Salazar, vuélvete a tu baño de señoras y déjanos en paz en el nuestro.

-Coincido con mi colega, largo.

-Por favor señoras, es Navidad, ¿no se supone que para los discípulos de Hupplepuff es la fiesta más importante del año, y para los Ravenclaw constituye el período de estudio más intenso? Tengan compasión de esta culebrilla y permítanme escuchar sus historias en esta noche de Diciembre.

-Jo, tío, yo llevo escoba, estoy cachas incluso de muerto, tengo un coraje sin igual y pelo, exijo que a mí también me hagan caso. Chicas, fijaros en él, solo tiene una lengua bífida con la que os conquista, pero yo también se decir palabras de amor y ¡además soy un madurito interesante!-Interviene Godric, poniendo cariña de niño bueno.

-Por favor, parecéis dos niños pequeños con deficiencias de cariño y atención materno-filial.

-Ay Rowa, pero son tan monos… Está bien, sentaros todos y conjurad té con galletas, porque voy a comenzar con mi historia, y hasta que no la acabe no pararé.

**oOo**

Era una Nochebuena perfecta, toda llena de amor y armonía. El prefecto y premio extraordinario Amos Diggory les enseñaba cómo se comporta un buen Hupplepuff en estas festividades, a dos jovencitos de primero: Amelia Bones y Mark Stebbins.

-A ver chicos, que todavía no sé si lo habéis entendido bien. ¿Qué se hace primero?

Sin pensárselo nada más que un instante Amelia levanta la mano, que se dispara como un cohete hacia el techo.

-¿Servirse Pavo?

La cara inicial de ilusión ante una respuesta correcta por parte de Amelia, cambia para dar lugar a una de aburrimiento de Amos.

-No, Amelia, no. Primero se sirve uno las patatas. ¿Después?

Ahora es Mark el que levanta la mano, pero ya más dubitativo.

-Se sirve uno el ave que esté cocinada y se echa la salsa que se prefiera.

Por fin, después de una hora de arduos esfuerzos parece que algo sobre la comida ¡sagrada! Les ha entrado en esas mollejas suyas… mmm… mollejas…

-Muy bien Mark, ¿alguno sabría decirme cuál es el máximo número de salsas que se pueden tomar en un único plato?

Esa pregunta desbarata completamente las defensas de los pobres novatos, la mítica pregunta sobre las salsas, tan temida como adorada, porque nunca saben si remitirse a la guía del buen gourmet, que dicta que el número viene establecido por la tolerancia de las papilas gustativas de cada individuo; o el manual de comidas de Helga Hupplepuff, que dicta que para comidas formales el número está condicionado por el número que se sirva el personaje de mayor rango en la mesa, mientras que para comidas informales el numero dependerá de la cantidad de salseras al alcance de la mano. ¡Cuánta confusión!

**oOo**

-Helga, ¿quieres decirme que la Navidad para vosotros es solo comer? Es que acaso,** imbéciles**, no sabéis que la familia y los amigos también existen?

-Godric, pues bien que te gustan mis galletas. Además, yo no critico tus costumbres de acosar a la familia, comer a toda prisa e irse de juerga con los amigotes.

-Lo que no soy capaz de vislumbrar, es la forma mediante la cual conseguís mantener todos una estilizada figura.

-Ay Rowa cielo, gracias, en el fondo yo tengo algún kilito de más, pero lo disimulo con mi túnica nueva. ¿A que es bonita?

-Pero, joder, Helga, tú es que estás preñada, por eso se consiente que zampes por dos.

-Pedazo mastuerzo, estamos muertos. León tenías que ser…

-Tú cállate culebrilla de alcantarilla, que eres el padre, más respeto.

-¡Que soy qué? Helga, ¿Tú le escuchas? Dile a Godric que eres gorda, y que jamás te toqué.

-Señores, por favor, somos los más grandes magos que jamás ha visto muertos Hogwarts, muestren más respeto por la redondez de nuestra colega. Para calmar los ánimos, ahora contaré yo mi historia.

**oOo**

En este momento, también es Nochebuena, exactamente en el mismo año que en la historia anterior. Pero esta vez son alumnos de diferentes cursos y diferentes gustos.

Es ya bastante tarde, más incluso si consideramos que al día siguiente es Sábado, y muchos de los alumnos tienen entrenamientos y cursillos a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Myler! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por más que aludas a tu deber como premio anual, no tienes derecho a cogerme así!

Por las escaleras que llevan a la terraza de la torre aparecen el premio anual Sylvanus Myler con Aurora Sinistra y su astrolabio edición para jóvenes exploradores del espacio al hombro.

-Señorita Sinistra, es mi deber asegurarme de que todos los alumnos de esta casa sigan los pasos de la excelentísima Rowena Ravenclaw y que reciban una correcta educación, y eso pasa por disfrutar de un correcto descanso, que no se debe ver alterado ni por una festividad tan mundana como la Navidad.

-¿Navidad? Myler pedazo flipado, suéltame, ¡hoy se produce la mayor conjunción planetaria de la historia! ¡Yo yo la estoy documentando! ¡No soy una novata a la que puedas controlar!

-¿Es acaso por motivos académicos?

-Claro que sí, ¡suéltame!

Puesto que el trasnoche venía producido por motivos de índole académica, el querido prefecto no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar a su compañera, que al momento subió la escalera hacia la terraza, rogando por que la conjunción hubiera decidido esperar quince minutos por ella.

**oOo**

-Me abuurooo, ¿no puedes matar a algún dragón en tu casa, Rowena? Sois muy aburridos, solitarios, y aburridos.

-Eso ha sonado redundante, Godric.

-Tiene razón querida Rowa, pero ¿por qué no le cedes la palabra? Quizás al recibir algo de atención, nuestro querido leoncito se calme y Helga despierte.

-Déjala dormir, con la atención de una inteligente águila me basta. Y tú, escucha atentamente, culebrilla, puede que aprendas algo sobre el espíritu navideño.

**oOo**

En la sala común Griffindor todo el mundo estaba despierto, bailando y riendo, como debe ser, coño. Que sois todos unos sangre-de-horchata.

Aparecen **inesperadamente** en escena un grupito de chavales, llamados los "Merodeadores" , ah, que chicos más geniales, cien por cien Griffindor, valientes y arriesgados, que pasan de las normas. ¡Cómo debe de ser! Les acompaña una chica misteriosa, algo rarita, se relaciona con serpientes y además estudia…

-¡James Potter! Suelta mi espumillón, hay que adornar la chimenea, o Santa no vendrá.

-No seas ingenua pelirroja, el Gordo vendrá inesperadamente cuando le salga de la nariz a Rudolph. No por mucho que adornes la chimenea vendrá antes.

-Potter, me da igual el espumillón, pero suelta el turrón, que es el mío de "Sachard" y se lo quiero dar solo a Santa.

-Que se joda el Gordo, además, sabes que Santa Claus la palmó antes que Godric Gryffindor y que los que traen los regalos son los elfos de parte de los padres, ¿no?.

Al parecer no, visto la cara lívida de la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que ahora está mirando fijamente a James, junto con toda una sala común, que aguarda silenciosamente a ver que replica el novato, o donde le pega primero el Premio Anual.

-¿No-no-no o sabías?

Pobre chaval, casi me da pena, casi, porque nada curte mejor que una paliza juvenil, y a este chaval le hace falta madurar que todavía está muy verde, y mejor que le peguen los de su casa, que a fin de cuentas todo queda en familia, que no una serpiente traicionera.

-¡A POR EL NOVATO!

Y tras ese grito dado por el Premio Anual, todos se abalanzan sobre el chico y le echan de la sala común de la manera que más amablemente se pueda dar una patada en el culo.

Ya fuera, y tras ver que la Dama de Rosa estaba hartándose de chupitos de tequila con kiwi junto con la Dama de Violeta, el muchachito se sienta junto al cuadro y se prepara para pasar una mala noche de Nochebuena.

-Eh tio, estás muy loco, como le dices eso a la pobre Evans, que será muy chapona, pero de cultura general anda bastante pez.

Y aquí la prueba fundamental de que las Navidades a lo Gryffindor son las mejores, ¿en que casa salen los amigos de uno a consolarle después de una paliza? Solo en Gryffindor. Si es que somos los mejores…

-¡ME CAGO EN SANTA!- Se escucha resonando por los pasillos... ¿De dónde viene? Como no, de Gryffindor.

**oOo**

-Patético. Mira Leoncito, voy a abstenerme de comentar nada sobre el "compañerismo" Gryffindor y me marcharé a ver que tal está Helga.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu chica? ¿Rompió aguas?

-A ver, especie de mamífero melenudo, no es mi chica, no está preñada, solo gorda, y se la ha llevado Rowena, porque durante tu cursi relato le ha dado una subida de azúcar navideño y se iban a ver si dándole patadas al gordo ese que está atascado en la chimenea de Dumbledore se le pasa un poco.

-Me apunto a las patadas, ¡jugemos por equipos navideños!

-Puajj, compañerismo Gryffindor...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algún dato Navideño Interesante:

-Salazar Slytherin sí tenía grandes carencias de cariño materno-filial, por lo que rehuyó toda su vida de las fiestas Navideñas, algo que continuó como tradición en su casa.

- La única persona de Slytherin que trató de celebrar la navidad en Hogwarts fue amordazada con espumillón verde y plateado y abandonado a su suerte junto al bosque. Desde aquella padeció un misterioso miedo a las arañas gigantes.

-Godric Gryffindor no tenía carencia de cariño materno-filiares, pero sí tenía celos de Salazar Slytherin, porque la serpiente tenía baño de tías propio y él no.

-Helga Hupleppuff, **no** estaba embarazada.

-La respuesta a la pregunta de Amos Diggory, era que en Hupplepuff no hay límites para las salsas.

-Aurora Sinistra llegó tarde a la conjunción planetaria, a partir de ese momento comenzó a odiar a Myler y a estudiar astronomía cada vez más. De esa manera al acabar la escuela Myler tenía una curiosa marca en la cabeza con forma de astrolabio edición para jóvenes exploradores del espacio y Sinistra obtuvo la plaza de profesora de Astronomía.

-La pelirroja Evans se consoló comiento el turrón para "Santa" junto a varios miembros más de Gryffindor, entre ellos el propio premio anual. Todos juntos superaron el trauma y no necesitaron de tratamiento medimágico.

-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew salieron únicamente a comprobar que su amigo siguiera vivo. Se llevaron un gran chasco, que desembocó en un cabreo monumental, cuando descubrieron que el retrato estaba vacío, fue entonces cuando Sirius Black pronunció la blasfemia antes mencionada. Por ello se le retiraron 10 puntos.

-Albus Dumbledore pasó todas las Navidades del 71' esperando por sus regalos junto a la chimenea. Solo recibió una borla blanca bastante polvorienta y ajada.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
